It can be useful to provide a fill lighting effect into an environment when capturing still photographs or video footage. For example, fill lighting equipment may be used to provide flash, or steady fill lighting (or a combination of the two) to illuminate a subject being captured from one or more different directions. A fill light may be part of an imaging device itself, an accessory attached to the imaging device, or dedicated lighting equipment used in co-operation with, but distally located of, the imaging device. The dedicated lighting equipment may be freestanding, mountable on a supporting apparatus (e.g. tripod or lighting rig) or handheld.